This invention relates to an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved carrying handle for an outboard motor.
With outboard motors, particularly those of small displacement, it is common for the outboard motor to be detached from a watercraft and carried by the user. In order to facilitate this carrying of the outboard motor, an accessory handle is frequently provided on the outboard motor and which defines a hand-grip portion that facilitates the operator's holding and carrying the outboard motor. These carrying handles are normally attached to the clamping bracket of the outboard motor so that the handle portion extends transversely to the outboard motor in a direction that extends generally parallel to the tilt pivot pin that connects the clamping bracket to the swivel bracket for the tilt and trim movement of the outboard motor. Although these carrying handles are advantageous, the prior art type of constructions have several disadvantages.
The first of these is that since the carrying handle gripping portion extends transversely to the outboard motor and parallel to the tilt axis, the operator must turn his wrist from a normal position which the hand occupies when the arm is disposed at the side of the body through 90 degrees. This is necessary so that the drive shaft housing and lower unit will extend along the side of the user when the outboard motor is being carried. This requires the carrier to place his wrist in an unnatural position, and this gives rise to strain on the user.
In addition, since the carrying handle is normally fixed relative to the clamping bracket, it is in a position where it can interfere with the tilt-up operation of the outboard motor when attached to the transom of the watercraft. Therefore, the operator must ensure that the carrying handle is swung out of the way during its use on the watercraft.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified carrying handle arrangement for an outboard motor.
It is another object of this invention to provide a carrying handle for an outboard motor wherein the carrying position is such that the operator need not turn his wrist from the normal walking position during the carrying of the outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved carrying handle for an outboard motor that is mounted and constructed in such a way as to not interfere with the normal usage of the outboard motor when attached to a transom of an associated watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and compact carrying handle assembly for an outboard motor that can become a permanent fixture of the outboard motor and yet can be operated so as to either function as a carrying handle or be neatly concealed when the outboard motor is attached to a watercraft.